stefan vs the heretics
by kyolover16
Summary: Stefan can't rescue Caroline without the help of a heretic. Rated teen for violence. this is how I dreamed that Caroline was going to be saved but the way that the show did it works fine too.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: After watching las night's season opener of** _ **The Vampire Diaries**_ **and the part where Caroline gets kidnapped by the heretics. This is how I think that she should she be saved. I don't own any of the characters except for the ones that I make up.**

I watched as Enzo carried the blond vampire into the living room of the house that Lily's sons owned. "Are you going to just stand there or are you going to help me?" he asked as he held her up.

I walked over to Enzo and held the blonde up. "I get why Lily is upset about Malcolm. But, what how does she play in this scenario?"

Enzo laughed as he finished tying her hands above her head. "Caroline is Stefan's new love. Now either Stefan or Damon broke the truce between them and Lily and this is the best way to hurt them."

As I listened to everything that Enzo was saying, I looked over at the girl and saw that she was on the verge of waking up. "Why don't you tell Lily that you are back and that we have Caroline? I'll stay here with her and I'll keep watch."

Enzo nodded his head and left the room leaving me and Caroline alone. Caroline slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room until her eyes focused on me. "Where am I?"

"You are in the Salvatore boarding house. I know who your friends are." I looked around before looking back to Caroline. "I'll help you get out of here."

Caroline just stared at me. "Why would you help me?" she asked.

"Because I don't like the way that Lily is treating her sons. I want to get away from her, but I can't." I said as I sat across from Caroline.

Caroline started to ask me another question, but she couldn't because Lily then walked into the room and walked up to where Caroline and I were "Well, I see that Enzo had done his job, now let's see if you can do yours, Lacey." She said as she looked over at me.

I nodded my head "Of course I can Lily. Whatever makes you say that I won't?"

Lily just smiled at me. "I know that you don't like the fact that the only reason why you are with me right now is that you told me that you would anything as long as I didn't hurt your family. That doesn't mean that I can't hurt you instead."

I nodded my head; letting Lily know that I understood what she was trying to tell me. Lily walked away and I pulled out Caroline's phone from her pocket and called Stefan.

"Caroline, where are you?" he asked as soon as he answered.

"She's right where Lily wants her. But don't worry, she hasn't been harmed yet, but however long she stays that way depends on what you and your brother do next." I said as I looked straight at Caroline. _Sorry._ I mouthed.

"If you hurt her in any way, I'll kill each and every one of you." Stefan said as he started to get angry.

"Like I said Stefan, if you want to keep your girl alive, you would do whatever Lily wants you too. Trust me; it'd be a whole lot better for you if you did." I said as I hung up the phone; hoping that he'd get the hint that I wasn't going to be the one that didn't want to see Caroline get hurt.

Lily then came back into the room and said. "I need you to go get dinner ready." She said as she pushed towards the door. I looked back at Caroline one more time before I walked out of the room.

After I got dinner ready and served it to everybody, I went back to Caroline and started to untie her. "Caroline, you've got to get out of here now!"

Caroline stood up and rubbed her wrists where the ropes dug into them. "What about you? I don't think you are going to be safe here."

"Don't worry about me. It's too late for me anyway. If I tried to leave, Lily would only kill me. She might kill me anyway for letting you go." I replied as I strained to listen for anybody that could come in at any second.

Caroline looked at me for a few minutes and then she said. "I'll go, but I'll see if Stefan and Damon could think of a way to get you out of here." Caroline then vamp-sped out of there and then Lily walked into the room.

"Where is she?" Lily asked after she saw that Caroline was no longer tied up.

I knew that I had to give Caroline a chance to escape so I said nothing; which resulted in a slap from Lily that knocked me off my feet.

 **Caroline POV**

As I ran to get out of the boarding house, I heard a slap coming from the room that I was held in, but I knew that Lacey didn't want me to get caught especially that I knew that she was risking her life to save mine. I ran to my house and as soon as I got into the living room, I was trapped into a hug from Stefan.

"Thank God you are alright." He said as he let me go.

"I'm fine Stefan. Although the person you talked to on the phone might not be." I said as looked into Stefan's beautiful green eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Stefan asked with concern on his face.

"The person that talked to you helped me escape and I'm afraid that something terrible is happening to her because of me. I have to help her Stefan." I said as I could only think about all of the things that could be happening to Lacey

Stefan looked at me for a few minutes before he said. "Let me talk to Damon so that we can come up with a plan so that we can get her out easily."

I hugged Stefan before walking outside so that I could get all of the nervous energy that I had. "We'll be coming for you, Lacey. Just hold on for as long as you can."

 **Stefan POV**

As I watched Caroline walk out of the house, I turned around to face Damon. "You're not seriously thinking about rescuing this person, are you?" he asked as he walked closer to me.

"I might not have a choice. This person risked her life to help Caroline escape. I know what she did, but we don't the reason why she was the one who called me. I want to find out and maybe see if the girl is worth saving or not. I'm going to the house." I said as I walked out of the door. Caroline stopped me. "You have to stay here, Caroline. I don't want you to get hurt and I'm fairly certain that neither does your new friend."

Caroline nodded her head. "Just promise me that you'll be careful. I don't want to lose you." She said as she walked closer to me. I kissed her softly on the lips before I started to make my way to the house. When I got there, I could hear the sounds of someone being tortured. I walked into the room where the noises were coming from.

The first person to see me was Lily. "Stefan, I didn't except to see you so soon." She said as she walked over to me.

"Did you really think that you could get away with kidnapping my friend?" I said as my mother got in front of my face.

I finally looked over at the girl that was hanging from the ceiling. I looked in her eyes and I saw hope, but fear in them as well. "Is it possible that I could have a few minutes to talk to your prisoner for a few minutes?"

Lily nodded her head and walked away. As I watched my mother leave, I slowly walked over to the girl who I was starting to shake in fear. "I'm not going to hurt you." I said as I gently stoked her wounds that wasn't healing at all. "I just want to thank you for what you did for Caroline."

"I'm sorry that I had to threaten her to you. But if I didn't do like Lily wants, then she is just going to kill me anyway. But if I get killed, at least I know that I died protecting an innocent person." She said as she took a shaky breath.

"It's ok. How did you end up with Lily anyway?" I asked as I sat down in the chair across from the girl.

"Lily found me and said that I was going to be hers for the rest of my life and that I could never leave her." She said as I could tell that was starting to lose consciousness.

"How long ago was this?" I asked as I continued to watch this girl who saved the love of my life from going through the torture that she was going through in order to make sure that I was able to hug Caroline again.

"It was before she came back to Mystic Falls. I'm human, but Lily doesn't quite know that secret of mine yet." I said as I started to feel my body give out from all of the pressure that it undergone the past few hours.

Stefan looked over at me and bit into his wrist. "Here drink this."

Before his wrist could reach my lips, he was pulled back by Enzo. "What do you think you're doing, Stefan?"

Stefan tried to walk back to me. "She needs help! She doesn't deserve the torture that she is getting."

Enzo laughed quietly. "You really think she doesn't deserve this? She let Caroline escape so now someone has to take the blame for it."

Stefan looked at me one more time before turning his attention back to Enzo. "You can tell my mother that this isn't over. That girl is not going to die."

I watched helplessly as Stefan started to walk out of the room, but he turned back towards Enzo and punched him in the jaw. "That is another message that you can send to Lily." . _I'll be back for you."_ He mouthed as he walked out the door.

 **A/N: I was going to make this into a one-shot, but then I decided to make it longer, just because I felt like it. Please rate and review if you wish and let me know what you want from this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **A/N: I'm so sorry that it has taking me forever to get back to this story. My laptop died and I had to get a whole new one. So I lost everything that I had. Also I'm in college so that comes first before I write my fanfiction stories. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter of the story.**

As I watched Stefan leave, I knew that he was just saying what he thought that he wanted me to. Lorenzo watched me very closely after that.

"I hope you don't think that Stefan is actually coming back." He said as he sat in the chair that Stefan had previously been in.

I nodded my head. "Of course I do. I saved the life of his girlfriend. The least he could do is to save me in return."

"Let me tell you one thing about Stefan Salvatore. He doesn't really care about anybody except for the people that he knows. You are never going to get out of here and you know it."

I hung my head down. Deep inside, I knew that Lorenzo was wrong and that Stefan will come for me, but then I heard another voice in my head. A voice that I was only dreaming that I saw Stefan mouthed those words to me. So I just looked at Lorenzo

A few minutes went by without either one of us saying anything to the other. Finally Lily came over to us and said "Lorenzo, leave me with this traitor."

Lorenzo nodded his head and left the room. Lily sat down at the door and just stared at me. "My son has lied to you. He won't be coming back for you. The only thing that he cares about is his girlfriend. The one whose place you took."

I just shook my head, not really wanting to believe that Lorenzo could be right about Stefan

 **Stefan's POV**

After I got back from the mansion and I talked to Caroline everything that the person who helped her escape, there was only one thing that was on my mind about her and that was the look on her face as I left.

"Are you Ok, Stefan?" Caroline asked reading the expression that was on my face.

"No I'm not. If Enzo hadn't interrupted me trying to heal the girl. We wouldn't be trying to think of a way to save her." I said as I looked at the reason why the girl was even in this mess.

"I don't mean to be rude about this, because she did save my life and all, but she knew what she was getting herself in for when she decided to save me." Caroline said.

"But she's a human, Caroline. I don't know how long she is going to be able to keep that secret from my mother and the rest of the heretics. I have to go back!" I said as I stood up.

Caroline stood up with me. "They will kill you if you go back there, Stefan! I can't bear the thought of losing you."

"So what you are saying is that we should let this girl die. The one person in that entire house that decided to help you escape and get back to me? That doesn't sound like the Caroline that I fell in love with." I told her as I walked toward the door.

"If you are so sure that you want to do this then I'm coming with you." Caroline said as she stood by me at the door.

As we started to walk toward the mansion I thought to myself. "We are coming for you. Please hold on as long as you can."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Stefan's POV**

As Caroline and I walked back to the boarding house the only thing that I could think of was what kind of torture Lacey was going through. I wanted to run in there to stop it, but I knew that if I did, not only would Lacey be dead, but I didn't want to think about what they were going to do to Caroline if they saw her again.

"Stefan, are you ok?" Caroline asked seeing that I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Yeah. I just don't know what we are going to find when we get to the house." I replied as I took Caroline's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"I can tell you if you really want me to tell you." I heard a voice say behind us.

"Enzo." I said as I pulled Caroline behind me.

"You don't have to do that. I'm not going to hurt her. Lily has the person that she needs to get her anger out on." Enzo said as he started to walk closer to the two of us.

"What are you talking about? What is Lily doing to Lacey?" Caroline asked as she started to come out behind me.

"After Stefan left, Lily has been having fun making sure that Lacey knows who is in charge of her." Enzo said as he led us into the house.

 **Lacey's POV**

As I stood there waiting for the pain to be over, I kept wondering where Stefan was. Just then Enzo came back in the and following him was Stefan and Caroline. "I thought that I'd let you see them for the last time." Enzo said as he left the three of us alone.

"What are you doing here?" I asked shocked that Caroline was there to help rescue me. "I didn't save you, just so you could come back and get killed yourself."

"I know, but I had to do something. The only reason why you are in this mess is because of me. I couldn't live with the fact that you died so that Stefan and I could be together.

I laughed quietly. "This is not your fault Caroline. I was the one who decided to take your place."

Stefan looked around, he then bit his wrist and put it to my mouth. "You need this, Lacey."

I drank until I couldn't any more. Stefan then decided to untie he was just starting when Lily walked in.


End file.
